Asperger's
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Rachel is diagnosed with Asperger's and has to learn how to cope.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is a story in which basically Rachel is diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome and learns how to cope. I am planning on this being a multi-chapter fic and you could think of it taking place anywhere from post Duets to pre The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. As some of you might know, I do have Asperger's, and I feel that Rachel might, too. The social awkwardness, and like Rachel, sometimes I do say things that offend people because I don't know that they are offensive. Of course, I'm much younger than Rachel (going into 8th grade.) However, everyone I've ever asked tells me they don't think that's the case. I'm not sure if I can sense it because I have it and maybe normal people can't because they don't have it, or maybe I'm just hoping she does, because there are no people on TV that I know of who I think may have Asperger's, but Rachel is my biggest role model, because I know how it feels to have everyone in your class hate you for no reason.**_

Rachel looked around the waiting room. "Why am I here?" she asked her dad Michael.

"Because," her dad replied, looking up from the magazine he had been reading and looking at his adoptive daughter over the tops of his thick glasses. "Rachel, the guidance counselor from your school evaluated you and thinks you may have Asperger's Syndrome."

"What's Asperger's Syndrome?" Rachel asked.

"It's high functioning autism," her other dad, John, replied.

"Oh, no!" Rachel squeaked. "I… I don't want to go to a special ed class, Dad and Daddy."

"Don't worry," John assured his daughter. "You have a very high IQ. You'll still be able to be in the same classes. You'll just have to meet with the guidance counselor twice a week and stuff."

"Oh," Rachel said, thoroughly unconvinced, looking down at her pink fingernails. Suddenly, a woman came to the door. She was wearing a white doctors' coat and she had a clipboard.

"Rachel Berry?" she called, and Rachel rose to her feet.

"Hello, Rachel," the doctor said, as the two walked through the door and down a long, narrow hallway. "I'm Doctor Kahn, but you can just call me Lea." Rachel nodded. "Now," the doctor continued as they approached a door and the doctor reached out, taking the knob and pulling, the door popping open. "You can take a seat," she told Rachel, and Rachel took a seat at the little kid table, which was way too small for her. "You're an interesting case," Lea told Rachel. "Most of the girls I work with are little 3 and 4 year olds, so it'll be very interesting to work with you." Lea and Rachel talked about everything. Rachel told Lea about her home life, and her interest in singing, dancing, and acting. She told Lea about her crush/relationship with Finn and friends, or lack of. Then Lea asked her to play with blocks, use dolls in a story, use inanimate objects to create a story, to answer questions, and more. By the time they were finished, it was two hours later and Rachel was exhausted. "Alright," Lea told her. "You can go out and ask your fathers to come in here. I'll score what you told me and then tell your fathers the results."

"Alright," Rachel replied, nodding. She stood up and walked back into the waiting room, and her fathers stood up and walked back into the room with Lea. Rachel sat down and tried to focus on her homework, but she couldn't. She was too busy thinking. Finally, after what seemed the longest time, her fathers came back.

"What did Lea tell you?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't we go eat at Farmers' Delight?" her dad, Michael replied, while her daddy John nodded. "It's much too late to go home and cook dinner."

"Alright," Rachel replied, nodding. Farmers' Delight was a restaurant that her dads and her loved, because it was the only restaurant in this stupid cow town that was aimed towards vegans, and had more than just one or two vegan items on the whole menu.

They got to Farmers' Delight, sipping their drinks and had ordered their food when John began to talk.

"Rachel?" John said.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, looking up from her Diet Coke.

"Doctor Kahn scored your tests and determined that you do indeed have Asperger's."

"Oh," Rachel said glumly, looking down and refusing to talk to her fathers for the rest of the meal. When they got home, she immediately ran upstairs and flopped down on her bed, not even taking off her pajamas. While some people would think she was being over dramatic, it was like she had lost a part of herself, like the Rachel she had known for 16 years wasn't her true self. She wasn't like everyone else.

In the morning, she woke up, groaning. Instead of jumping out of bed at her alarm clock and beginning to exercise on her elliptical machine, she unplugged her alarm clock and stared at the ceiling, hoping that an asteroid would come out of nowhere and kill her. Normally, she was a Monday person, but today was different. She couldn't face school today.

"Rachel?" John appeared at the door. "Hi Daddy," Rachel sniffled, pretending she was sick. "I-I don't feel so well."

"Rachel, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"No," Rachel croaked. He ran to get a thermometer.

"Hey, you don't have a fever," he said. "Do you not want to go because of what we found out last night?"

"No!" Rachel said, blushing. "Daddy, I'm sick!"

"Well, do you want me and your Dad to stay home from work today?" Michael asked. "After all, if you're sick, you need someone to take care of you."

"N-no dad, I'll be fine!" she said.

"Alright," Michael said, sighing. "Just for today." He then turned and walked downstairs.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make," Mr. Schue said, walking into the room. Everyone looked at him. "I know you guys don't particularly like Rachel, but you need to be nice to her."

"Why?" Quinn asked as she sat there, holding Sam's hand. "I would rather set myself on fire than be around Rachel."

"Because?" Mr. Schue said. "Rachel has been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome." When we was said that, he was met with confused looks, which was what he had been planning on. "Here, I have pamphlets, guys." He went around passing out the pamphlets, which were talking about what Asperger's Syndrome was. Finn just sat there with a confused look. When had this happened?

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was confused on what Asperger's was, and the pamphlet was too hard for him to decipher, so after Glee he went to the library and looked it up in the big dictionary.

Asperger's Syndrome: an autism spectrum disorder that is characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction, along with restrictive and repetitive patterns of behaviors and interests. It differs from other autism spectrum disorders by it's relative preservation of linguistic and cognitive development.

Finn was still confused after reading that, so he looked up all the big words in the dictionary and was also to understand enough to be able to know what the definition was talking about. And he knew enough to know that he had to talk to Rachel.

15 minutes later, Finn pulled up in Rachel's driveway and rang the doorbell. "Come in," he heard someone shout. He turned the door handle and walked in, and then climbed the staircase to Rachel's bedroom.

"Hey, Rach," he said, smiling at her. She was laying in bed, her eyes red and puffy from loads of crying.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm just coming to visit," Finn said. "We… we heard, all of us Glee kids. Mr. Schue told us."

"Finn, why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here because I love you," he told her.

"No you don't," she told him, shaking her head. "You love Quinn. I see you, following her with your eyes in the hallway. You were gonna break up with me to go back to her before you found out. Now you'll probably just stay with me out of pity."

"Rachel, that's not true," he said. "A couple weeks, she asked me out, and I told her no because I loved you."

"Well, I know that she asked you out," Rachel said. "But… I just don't want to talk."

"Rachel, no one's going to judge you," Finn said. "We're all misfits in Glee Club. Just wait till tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he told her.

"Finn, will you stay with me?" Rachel asked. "We can watch a movie or something."

"Sure," he said, and after much debate, they finally decided on watching Rent. They sat together, eating popcorn, laughing at the funny parts and Rachel cried into Finn's chest during the sad parts while Finn spent all his energy holding back the tears, since it wasn't 'manly' to cry.

"Do you want to eat dinner here tonight?" Rachel asked Finn when the ending credits began to roll on the screen. "It's my responsibility for dinner tonight, so we're ordering pizza. Meat free pizza, since we're vegans, of course."

"Sure," Finn said. "My mom has to work until late tonight anyways, so I know she won't mind."

Rachel and Finn walked into Glee Club the next day, hand in hand. Rachel expected everyone to roll their eyes when they saw her like they usually did, but instead they smiled at her.

"Alright," Quinn said, jumping up and rushing to the front of the room. Her BFFs, Santana and Brittany, followed her. "Rachel, we heard about… well, you know. And we've made a plan so no one will bully you anymore." The club then divided into three groups. The first was made up of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, the second of Mike, Finn, Sam, and Puck, and the third of Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes. "Me, Santana, and Brittany will be there to throw a slushie at anyone who throws one at you," Quinn said. "Mike, Finn, Sam, and Puck will be there to beat up anyone who tries to touch you," Quinn continued. "And finally, the rest will be there to throw a witty comeback at anyone who says anything mean to you."

Rachel was stunned. "Well… thanks," she told everyone. "But I don't understand. Quinn, Brittany, Santana… the three of you hate me. Why are you doing this? Why are you risking your reputation for me?"

"Because," Quinn said. "I don't bully Becky, or any of the other special needs kids, and if I had known this before, I wouldn't have tortured you… and I feel really bad about it. And besides, I tortured you your whole life, I ruined you, and when I got pregnant, I expected you to bully me the way I bullied you. But you didn't. You made be welcome in the club, and you supported me every step of the way. And I'm thankful towards you for that." Rachel smiled at Quinn. It was a watery smile as tears brimmed in her eyes. She stepped forward and hugged Quinn. Brittany and Santana joined the hug, and pretty soon the whole club was having a hugfest.

Rachel walked down the hallway, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana trailing behind her with slushies in their hands. Karofsky came and tossed a slushie at Rachel's face, watching in satisfaction as it gooed up her face and got sticky in her hair, and then he tossed one down her dress. The three Cheerios threw their slushies back at Karofsky, not even bothering to look at him, just throwing them casually. Then, once Karofsky's face turned from one of smugness to sheer horror and he turned around and began running in the opposite direction, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana made a U-turn in the hall and began walking with Rachel. They went to Rachel's locker and got her slushie removal kit, and then walked to the bathroom with her. They helped her to clean off the slushie from her face and hair, and then she headed into the bathroom stall and changed out of her sticky outfit, changing into one of spare ones, and then they wrapped the dirty outfit in one of Rachel's plastic bags that was used for that purpose and then headed to class.

That day, in Spanish, while Rachel was taking notes, Miss Pilsbury came to the door.

"Hi, can I see Rachel?" the redhead asked, and Mr. Schue nodded. "You can take your stuff with you," the counselor told her.

Rachel headed, with her stuff, to the office, and sat. Miss Pilsbury sat.

"So Rachel, do you know about your diagnosis?" Miss Pilsbury asked, and Rachel nodded. "Great," Miss Pilsbury said, smiling. "So I'll be coming to get you out of Spanish class every other Tuesday and Friday to talk with me." Rachel continued nodding. "So, how do you feel about it all?"

"I… I don't like it," Rachel confessed. "I mean, the whole Glee Club is supporting me, and that's good, but it's like I've lost my self image, and I don't know how to get it back."

"Well, what do you do when you're confused or upset?" Miss Pilsbury asked.

"Well… I sing about it," Rachel said.

"Alright," Miss Pilsbury said, nodding. "Well, I guess you know what to do."

"Mr. Schue, I think I have a song I'd like to sing," Rachel said, raising her hand.

"Alright, Rach," Mr. Schue said, nodding. "Go for it."

Rachel stood and walked to the front of the room. "Alright," she told the club. "I'm going to be singing 'Solitary Shell', by Dream Theater," Rachel said, and began singing when the music started.

_She seemed no different from the rest_

_Just a normal healthy girl_

_Her mama always did her best_

_And she was daddy's pride and joy_

_She learned to walk on time_

_But never cared much to be held_

_And steadily she would decline_

_Into her solitary shell_

_As a girl she was considered somewhat odd_

_Kept to herself most of the time_

_She would daydream in and out of her own world_

_But in every other way she was fine_

_She's a Monday morning lunatic_

_Disturbed from time to time_

_Lost within herself_

_In a solitary shell_

_A temporary catatonic_

_Madman on occasion_

_When will she break out_

_Of her solitary shell_

_She struggled to get through her day_

_She was helplessly behind_

_She poured herself into the music_

_Singing for hours at a time_

_As a woman she was a danger to herself_

_Fearful and sad most of the time_

_She was drifting in and out of sanity_

_But in every other way she was fine_

_She's a Monday morning lunatic_

_Disturbed from time to time_

_Lost within herself_

_In her solitary shell_

_A momentary maniac_

_With casual delusions_

_When will she be let out_

_Of her solitary shell_

When Rachel finished, the whole club began clapping madly, rising to their feet and giving her a standing ovation.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! And I changed some things in this. This song was written about a boy, so I changed the he's to she's, and the part about singing was actually about writing, but I changed it because hello, Rachel's a singer, not a writer. And I'm sorry if the Cheerios seemed OOC to you, but they were that way because they're being nice now to Rachel ever since they found out about the Asperger's.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews I've gotten!**_

"Coach Sylvester, why am I here?" Rachel asked, shivering in fear at Coach Sylvester's office.

"Well, Man Hands, I heard about your little disability," Coach Sylvester said. "What?" Rachel asked, her jaw dropping and tears coming to her eyes. "Did the Cheerios tell you that? I thought they were my friends!"

"No," Coach Sylvester said, shaking her head. "I was actually at the door of the choir room, preparing to spy on you guys and give away your set list for Sectionals again, when I heard Mr. Schue telling the club."

"Well, what are you going to do to me?" Rachel asked. "Demand I be put into special ed classes? Tell the whole school so I'll be even more unpopular than I already am?" "Neither," she said. "As you know, I took Becky in, and have a sister with Down Syndrome. She's the apple of my eye, and I have a soft spot for children with disabilities, and I just wanted to let you know that I knew, so if you ever have any problems you can come to me."

"Thanks!" the diva said, slightly dazed, and then she headed out of the office and began walking to class.

"Hey, retard!" a voice shouted. Rachel saw a blur of a flying red and white cheerleading uniform, and a bouncing blond ponytail as she felt a body slam into her and knock her into the lockers. Rachel looked around. There was a girl in a Cheerios uniform she didn't know, who was glaring at her, and her friends came out of the crowd and circled her, creating a wall in which so she couldn't escape.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel asked.

"We heard about the 'Asperger's,"' one of the girls said, and everyone laughed. Rachel looked around, searching for an escape, but finding none. Suddenly, she heard the sound of running footsteps, and turned. There was Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Sam, Puck, and Finn.

"Leave her alone," Quinn commanded in a menacing voice.

"What are you gonna do?" one of the girls asked. "Blind us with the sight of your swollen stomach?"

"That's it," Quinn growled, as she ran at the girl, while Brittany stated, "Why does Quinn have a swollen stomach? She isn't even pregnant anymore!"

"You little bitch!" Quinn growled as she flew on top of the girl, and the girl and Quinn fell to the ground. Quinn remained on top, scratching at the girl and pulling her ponytail. "How dare you? Not only do you make fun of someone for no reason, but how dare you bring up last year? And how dare you speak to your captain that way?"

While the football players stood in front of Rachel, guarding her from being attacked, Santana and Brittany flew at the other Cheerios, knocking them to the ground and continuing to beat them up. Finally, Mr. Schue came and broke it up.

"Stop it, stop it!" he said, and he held out an arm to separate Quinn, Santana, and Brittany from the others.

"What is this all about?" Coach Sylvester asked, coming over to the girls.

"It's them!" Quinn snarled, pointing to the other girls while Santana and Brittany nodded in agreement. "They called Rachel a retard!"

"What?" Coach Sylvester snarled, her nostrils flaring. "In my office, now!" she barked at the six other girls, who meekly began pushing their way through the wall of people to go to Coach Sylvester's office. Once Mr. Schue managed to shoo the kids who had been watching the fight to their classes, Rachel allowed herself to cry. She let the tears fall down her face, and Finn held her in his arms.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Well, on the bright side, I doubt anyone's gonna mess with you again once they saw how Coach Sylvester acted." Rachel forced a smile.

The six girls were thrown off the Cheerios by Coach Sylvester.

Later that day, in the audiotorium, the twelve Glee kids stood on the stage as everyone hummed. As the instrumental started, Finn began to sing.

_I'm a little boy with glasses_

_The one they call the geek_

Then, Rachel began to sing her part as Finn went on doing backup with the rest of the club.

_A little girl who never smiles_

_Because I've got braces on my teeth_

And then they began to sing together.

_And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep_

Then, Sam began to sing as Finn and Rachel walked back to take Sam and Quinn's places as the two walked up to the front of the stage.

_I'm that kid on every playground_

_Who's always chosen last_

And then Quinn began to sing, her voice ringing through the auditorium's like an angel.

_A single teenage mother_

_Trying to overcome my past_

Then, the two began to sing together, as Sam picked up Quinn and took her for a short spin.

_You don't have to be my friend_

_But is it too much to ask?_

Then, the club began to sing together as Sam and Quinn moved back.

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

Brittany and Artie now came forward, Brittany pushing Artie's chair. Artie began to sing.

_I'm the cripple on the corner_

_You've passed me on the street_

And then Brittany began to sing.

_And I wouldn't be out here beggin'_

_If I didn't have enough to eat_

Then they sang together.

_And don't think I don't notice_

_That our eyes never meet_

Now, Tina and Mike walked forward, and Mike began to sing.

_I lost my wife and little boy when_

_Someone crossed that yellow line_

Then Tina sang, her speech flowing one word after the other.

_The day we laid them in the ground_

_Is the day I lost my mind_

Then, they sang together.

_And right now I'm down to holding_

_This little cardboard sign… so_

Then, the club's voices drew together in powerful harmony.

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

_I'm fat, I'm short, I'm thin, I'm tall_

_I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

As the club finished, they all began to cry and did a group hug as Mr. Schue clapped them on for their amazing performance and flawless execution of the tough cherography.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it please, and tell me what you'd like to see in the story, because I'm open to doing things you guys would like to see in the story, and if you have a request for me to do a different story with your plot idea, I'm open to that too!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been pinned back in a ponytail, she was wearing a white tank top and shorts, and she was applying makeup to her face. She was going on a date with Finn. All they were doing was going down to the lake to talk and eat a picnic and watch the sun set, but she was so excited.

She finally decided that she looked good enough. She gave her cat, Mr. Sunshine (a joke, because his fur was entirely gray) a kiss on the top of the head. "I'm so excited, Mr. Sunshine!" she squealed. "I'm going on a date with my boyfriend Finn. I promise to tell you every single detail of it when I get back!" she grabbed her phone off her nightstand, got a jacket (just in case it got too chilly) and then headed downstairs. She grabbed the picnic basket, which contained turkey and cheese and roast beef and cheese sandwiches, two slices of Oreo pie, and a bottle of Coke for Finn and a can of Arizona Tea for Rachel, and some deviled eggs. Rachel went out to her car and got in, driving to the lake.

Finn was already there. "Hey," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey," she replied, smiling. She came over and spread out the picnic blanket, and then sat. Her and Finn talked and laughed as they ate their food and watched the sunset.

"This is so strange to me," Finn said. "The only girl besides you I've ever dated before… well, besides that one date with Brittany and Santana, because it doesn't count… was with Quinn, and, you know, she was real high maintenance and always wanted to go to fancy places for dates, she would have a cow if I suggested we do something as simple as come to the lake and have a picnic." He smiled. "And going to all those fancy places was really hard on my wallet, too."

Rachel smiled. "I don't care where we go on a date, as long as we're together. Well, I might care if you took me on a date to the graveyard, because I admit, I'd be totally weirded out."

Finn laughed at her brutal honesty, and then leaned forward to kiss her. However, she leaned forward at the same time, and instead of meeting lips, they bumped noses.

Rachel brought her head back, clutching her bruised nose, her eyes welling up with tears of humiliation. She jumped up and ran to her car.

"Rachel…" Finn called, but she refused to talk to him.

When she got home, she ran up to her room and collapsed on the bed, beginning to cry. "Mr. Sunshine, the date was horrible!" she wailed. "We bumped noses when we were going in to kiss!" suddenly, she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door, but she didn't answer. The knocking went on for half an hour, until it stopped and a couple minutes later, Rachel heard the sound of small clicks on her window. She knew it was Finn and didn't want to talk, but finally she got sick of the consistent clicking and decided to open the window and talk to Finn, just so he'd go away.

She slowly got off the bed and walked to the window, raising it. "What do you want, Finn?"

"I want to come and tell you that I don't blame you for our noses bumping when we were kissing," Finn said.

"Go away!" Rachel said. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to anyone ever again!"

"Rachel, don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?" he asked.

"No!" she shouted. "I'm shutting the window now!"

And with that, she slammed the window.

"So what happened between you and Finn yesterday, anyways?" Santana asked as her, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany walked down the hallway.

"How did you know about that?" Rachel asked.

"He told us," Quinn said. "Anyways, what happened?"

"It was so embarrassing, and now he hates me!"

"No, he doesn't," Quinn said.

"How do you know? Did he tell you that too?"

"Well, no, but I dated him, I know Finn Hudson."

"And I slept with him," Santana chimed in.

"I once made out with him when we were playing spin-the-bottle," Brittany chimed in with her normal monotone voice.

"What, you slept with Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Not the point!" Quinn snapped. "Anyways, all I'm saying is that he doesn't hate you. And he wants you to meet him in the auditorium today at 4."

Rachel walked nervously into the auditorium, looking around. She saw Finn on the stage.

"Hey," he said, giving her a wave and she smiled at him.

"Come onto the stage, Rach," he said. "We're gonna sing together. Do you know Marvin Gaye's 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough?'"

"Well, yes," Rachel replied. "But what about costumes, and music, and choreography?"

"Relax," Finn said. "We don't need costumes, I got the band to cover us, and for choreography, just follow my lead."

Rachel nodded as the music started and she began to sing her part.

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby_

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are_

_No matter how far, don't worry, baby_

_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, baby_

_You don't have to worry_

Finn began to sing and Rachel continued to sing as he pulled Rachel into a tight embrace and they began to swing dance.

_Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby_

Then, as Finn began to tango with her, Finn began to sing by himself.

_Remember the day I set you free_

_I told you you could always call on me, girl_

_And from that day on I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me, someway, somehow_

_Then, they began to sing together again, their voices tangling together in harmony._

_Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby_

Then, Rachel continued to sing as Finn's voice faded out and went to backup.

_Oh no darling, no wind, no rain_

_No winters cold can stop me baby_

_No, no baby, cause you are my love_

_If you ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double_

_Just send for me, oh baby_

_My love is alive down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart_

_If you ever need a helping hand_

_I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can_

Then, Finn began to sing.

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough (high enough)_

_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough (wide enough)_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby_

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough (high enough)_

_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough (wide enough)_

_To keep me from getting to you baby_

As the song finished and Rachel and Finn pulled apart, Finn gave her a smile.

"Rachel, I don't blame you for our noses bumping."

"I know," Rachel said, nodding, and her and Finn kissed."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please, and I'm still looking for things you would like to see in the story!**_


End file.
